Just Let Me Be Myself
by Myfic-OP
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 14 ans, rentre en 2nde au lycée de Konoha. Suivez son quotidien avec son lot de petits tracas, de grosses poilades, et son ennui mortel. Bref, suivez sa vie. [Texte écrit à la première personne; Personnages peut-être un peu OOC, mais je fais de mon mieux o/] [ Pas de NaruHina, ils sont juste tous les deux des persos principaux ! ] Rating K variable.
1. Prologue

Hello :D

Petite mise en bouche avant le début de la fiction.

Au niveau du temps, ce prologue se passe après le premier chapitre. Oui je sais, c'est pas logique, mais je m'en fou uwu

Je sais pas trop ce qu'il faut dire au début, donc j'y vais au feeling o/

******Titre :** Just Let Me Be Myself (= Laissez-moi juste être moi-même)

******Manga :** Naruto

******Disclaimer :** Personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf peut-être quelques-uns que je rajouterai pour les besoins de la fic'... A voir :D

******Rating :** M. Rien de bien dérangeant au début, mais on ne sait jamais, pour la suite ...

******Couples :** Pleins o/ J'ai pleins d'idées pour ça, mais vous les découvrirez après, sinon c'est pas drôle :P

******Thèmes :** Bah un peu de tout, Humour, Romance, peut-être un peu Angoisse... Comme dans la vraie vie quoi !

/!\ Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, non, Naruto et Hinata ne sont pas en couple, ils sont juste tous les deux les personnages principaux de cette histoire, même si Naruto apparaît plus souvent. Il y aura donc des chapitres avec des points de vue de Naruto et d'autres avec ceux d'Hinata. (Je précise au début de chaque chapitre, sinon c'est galère X.X )

* * *

" Le lycée, ça change les gens. 'Fin c'est qu'ils disent. Surtout 'Ruka. Il paraît que maintenant je suis moins bavard, moins extravertie. Plus calme. Ah non, c'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Juste que j'étais moins turbulent. Mais turbulent, c'est pas pour les gosses qu'on dit ce mot ? 'Fin je sais pas mais c'est que les parents de Konohamaru disent de lui quand je dois le garder. Ça voudrait dire que je suis moins "gosse" qu'avant ? T'en penses quoi toi ? Hein Sasuke ?  
- Ce que j'en pense ? C'est que Iruka s'est trompé sur une chose, tu n'es pas moins bavard qu'avant, ça n'a pas changé. Je suis sûr que même tout seul tu arriverai à te faire la conversation...  
- Oh c'est bon hein ! Je te demande ça en tant que pote et toi tu te paies ma tête.  
- C'était trop tentant. Mais, Naruto, une chose est sûre; tu es toujours un gosse. Tu stresses pour un rien, tu pignes, tu boudes... Tu ne sais pas faire la part des choses en fait.  
- Donnes-moi un exemple de moment récent où je "n'ai pas su faire la part des choses".  
- Le premier jour, devant le panneau annonçant la répartition des classes.  
- J'avais des circonstances atténuantes.  
- Oui mais quand même, tu t'es comporté comme un gamin."

* * *

Oui. Je sais. Il est vraiment naze. Mais j'avais envie d'en faire un, et ça ne m'a pris que 15 minutes alors...

Le premier chapitre est en ligne en même temps o/

Ah oui sinon, j'ai pas de correcteur, donc pour les éventuelles fautes, merci de me prévenir, je suis pas une bête en français...


	2. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre o/

Juste pour le rappeler, c'est Naruto le personnage principal, nous sommes donc dans ses pensées...

On se retrouve en bas;

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Encore en retard. Je suis encore et toujours en retard. Si ça continue, je vais rater mon bus. Ce serait vraiment dommage, surtout le jour de la rentrée.

J'enfile ma veste en quatrième vitesse, prends mes clefs et mon sac, et me dirige droit vers l'arrêt, en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte avant tout. Résultat, il est 7h41, mon bus passe à 7h44. Finalement je suis en avance, mais je préfère ça.

Bon. Je vais vous faire un petit topo puisque j'ai 3 minutes à perdre. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 14 ans et je vis à Konoha. Je suis blond, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bleus azur, et je suis dans la norme niveau taille. Voici pleins de banalités dont tout le monde se fiche.

Aujourd'hui je rentre en 2nde, ce qui veut dire changement d'établissement et changement d'habitudes. Et changement d'horaires de bus. Je commence les cours plus tard que l'année dernière, mais je dois prendre le bus plus tôt. Vive la logique.

Mon bus arrive, j'ai juste le temps de prévenir Sasuke avant de sauter dedans.

Sasuke, c'est un peu celui que je pourrais appeler mon meilleur ami, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Enfin c'est compliqué. Pour faire court, c'est quelqu'un a qui je dis tout, tout le temps.

Mon bus arrive au niveau de son arrêt. Je descends.

Il est là, de l'autre coter de la rue, et il m'attend. Je me dépêche. J'arrive enfin à son niveau. Il n'a pas changé.

Il est brun, les cheveux un peu plus longs que les miens, coiffés en épis à l'arrière. Il a des yeux couleur de jais, et un visage bien dessiné. Non, vraiment, il n'a pas changé pendant ces deux mois. On a même pas eu le temps de se voir, entre ses problèmes familiaux, mes vacances avec Iruka, et celles avec Kiba.

Maintenant qu'on est là, face à face, on se prend dans nos bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu que ça nous semblait normal.

On se met en route, sans trop savoir quoi se dire, ni par où commencer. Ce problème est vite réglé avec moi ! Je me mets à lui parler de ce que j'ai fait, et lui il écoute. Sasuke n'est pas du genre bavard, contrairement à moi. Il parle, mais que quand il a un truc à dire, alors que moi c'est tout le temps, je ne fais que ça, dès qu'un truc me passe par la tête je le dis.

C'est tout le temps comme ça, mais ça ne nous dérange pas, en quatre ans on a pris l'habitude, je parle, il écoute et parfois le contraire. Maintenant il sait tout de moi, et moi de lui. Il n'y a aucun tabou entre nous.

Enfin si. Il y en a un. Nos familles. On évite d'aborder ce sujet. J'ai un tuteur, et lui il vit avec son frère, c'est tout. Rien d'autre. On en parle pas parce qu'on ne veut pas étaler ces problèmes-là. Un jour peut être qu'on se confiera l'un à l'autre, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Enfin bref, on marche de sa rue jusqu'au lycée, et on va faire ça tous les matins, ça fait plusieurs mois que c'est prévu. Oui, on s'y est pris très tôt, parce que rien que le fait de penser au lycée nous faisait sortir de cette prison communément appelée collège. Je dis pas non plus que c'était insupportable, mais disons simplement qu'il nous fallait un peu plus de libertés.

Je crois que sur le chemin on a dit au moins dix fois chacun une phrase dans le genre « On va au lycée ! » ou alors « Ça y est, on est des lycéens ! » Oui on est très excités à l'idée d'y aller, alors qu'i peine deux mois on se disait que le lycée c'était pareil que le collège, mais avec des gens plus grands. Mais on sait que c'est différent.

Au bout de 15 minutes de marche on arrive à la passerelle. La passerelle, c'est un pont qui passe au dessus de la ligne de chemin de fer, à coter du lycée. Presque tous les gens qu'on connaît habitent avant la passerelle, comme nous. Après, c'est le lycée, et le centre ville.

Il est 8h00, et on ne sait pas quoi faire. Les cours commencent à 8h15, et on a pas trop envie d'y aller, parce qu'on stresse à l'idée de ne pas se retrouver dans la même classe. Enfin moi je stresse. Mais je ne le dirai pas à voix haute, parce que d'après les autres « il n'y a que les filles qui exposent leurs sentiments. » C'est débile. Mais c'est une psychologie masculine.

Du coup on se pose sur le banc pas loin de la passerelle et on attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sai arrive. Évidemment de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient arriver en premières il a fallu que ce soit lui. Je lui serre la main. Nan mais franchement, il aurait pu arriver après les gens du bus, non ? Pas que j'ai spécialement envie de les voir, non, mais c'est toujours mieux que... lui.

J'ai à peine le temps de me plaindre que justement, ils arrivent. J'ai même pas besoin de me retourner je le sais. Et ouais, j'ai la science infuse. Nan je déconne, c'est juste que j'entends Kiba hurler mon nom.

« Narutooo !

- Kibaaa ! »

Il était temps qu'il arrive, parce qu'en compagnie de Sai, je sais pas franchement comment réagir, ni comment me comporter.

Après avoir salué les autres, Kiba et moi on traverse la passerelle. Ils sont bien gentils les gens du bus, mais moi je ne les connais pas franchement, alors je n'ai pas forcément envie de rester avec eux. On était dans le même collège, mais bon, il y avait 3 classes de 3ième, et les deux tiers des élèves se sont barrés à Neuville, la plus grande ville du coin. On en est pas très loin, alors forcément, il y en a qui préfère partir plutôt que de rester dans un lycée pourri. En général, ceux qui sont restés, ce sont ceux qui habitent loin et dont les parents ne pouvaient pas payer l'internat.

Personnellement ce n'est pas pour cette raison. C'est juste que Sasuke et Kiba restaient ici, alors forcément, je suis resté aussi. Je me demande comment j'aurai fait si ils avaient tous les deux choisi un lycée différent ? Bah. J'aurai sûrement pété une crise, Kiba aurait tout fait pour qu'on reste ensemble, Sasuke se serait énervé, au final on se serait engueulé et on aurait trouvé un arrangement qui convienne à tout le monde. Parce que oui, Sasuke et moi, quand on est pas du même avis, il faut d'abord qu'on se crie dessus pour se mettre d'accord. Parfois on est pire que des filles. Mais bon, on assume. 'Fin surtout moi.

« Dis Naruto... Tu te souviens : je t'avais parlé d'Hinata un fois ? me demande Kiba en me sortant de mes pensées.

- _Une_ fois ? Tu déconnes là ? T'as pas arrêté de m'en parler pendant les vacances !

- Eh ben je l'ai revu à la colo d'Août...

- Ah, bah c'est cool pour toi, non ?

- Oui oui, très. Surtout que... bah ... elle et moi on sort ensemble maintenant.

- Oh bah euh... bien joué ? »

Effectivement, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de situation.

« Mais en fait j'ai un problème... reprit Kiba

- Elle est allergique aux chiens ? »

Oui parce que en fait, dans la famille de Kiba, ils sont éleveurs canins, et a leur 12 ans je crois, ils reçoivent un chien. Celui de Kiba c'est Akamaru, et ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

« Non non. Enfin je crois pas.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Ben depuis la colo, on ne s'est pas reparlé, du coup je sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense de tout ça...

- Attends je te suis plus là... Si vous sortiez ensemble pendant les vacances, vous devriez continuer, non ?

- Je sais pas... Si ça se trouve, pour elle, j'étais juste un mec pendant les vacances, c'est tout.

- De toute façon tu t'en fou, tu ne la reverra pas pendant un an alors...

- Si justement, elle va au même lycée que nous. Alors, tu penses que je dois faire quoi ? »

Nan mais sans dec', il est sérieux là ? Pourquoi il me pose la question à moi ? Premièrement je ne connais pas cette Hinata, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas franchement la personne qu'il faut aller voir pour ce genre de problème : je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne.

« Ben je sais pas moi, tu vas la voir mine de rien, et tu vois comment elle réagit. Si elle réagit pas que tu le veux, tu lui parles et puis c'est bon.

- Ouais. Je vais faire ça ouais. Merci.

- T'inquiète, je suis là pour toi. »

J'espère pour lui que sa copine n'est pas une pouf qui voulait sortir avec un mec que pendant la durée des vacances, parce qu'il a l'air de l'aimer, cette Hinata.

Enfin, on arrive devant le lycée. _Notre_ lycée. J'ai mal au bide, c'est un truc même pas imaginable.

Je vois Tenten sortir de la cour. Elle tire la tête, elle doit avoir une mauvais classe. Pas de bol. Il y a deux classes de secondes, elle doit bien connaître quelqu'un, non ? Enfin j'espère pour elle.

« T'es prêt ? me demande Kiba.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que t'es prêt ?

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A voir à quoi ton année de seconde va se résumer.

- Euh... Ouais ?

- Quoi, t'as peur ? »

Non j'ai pas peur, je stresse à mort, nuance.

« Mais non, tranquille ! C'est juste que je voudrais bien qu'on attende Sasuke.

- Comme tu veux, mais il a intérêt à se grouiller, j'ai envie de savoir moi ! »

Il finit à peine sa phrase que notre ami arrive. Tous les trois on se dirige vers le tableau des classes. Je ne peux plus faire retarder le moment maintenant. Et merde. Pourquoi je stresse ? Au pire, je parle aux gens si je ne connais personne ! Et puis je suis plutôt sociable comme mec, il n'y aura aucun problème. Ah mais oui c'est vrai. Je fais croire aux gens que je suis sociable et à l'aise en public, mais en fait c'est faux. Donc pour conclure, si je ne connais personne dans cette putain de classe, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Quelle vulgarité, je n'en étonne moi-même.

On se place devant les affiches. Enfin non, on essaye de se frayer un chemin entre les personnes agglutinées devant le tableau. C'est bon, trois affiches.

Euh... Il n'y a pas comme un problème là ? Trois affiches. Nan mais, _trois_ affiches quoi ! Il était censé n'y en avoir que deux ! Bon ok pas grave. Je jette un coup d'œil aux listes.

Et je blêmis. D'un coup.

Il n'y a que moi sur ma liste. Moi, et d'autres inconnus. Je regarde rapidement les autres listes. Kiba et Sasuke sont séparés eux aussi. Oui bon, ça c'est pas plus mal. Entre eux, plus le temps passe, moins ils s'apprécient. Je lis le reste des listes. Kiba est avec Sai, et Sasuke avec Tenten. Et moi je suis... Seul.

Ok. C'est pas grave. Calme-toi Naruto. Reprends ton souffle. Doucement. Voilà. Mais putain, bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Je suis seul ! Je ne connais personne ! C'est la loose totale !

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?!

- C'est pas grave Naruto, tu vas te faire des potes, me rassure Kiba.

- Tayuya, vous croyez que c'est la fille qui était en 5ème avec nous ?

- Hein ? Mais on s'en tape sévère de cette fille, on ne la reverra jamais ! Pourquoi tu nous causes d'elle ?

- Elle est dans ta classe, crétin. »

Là comme ça je sais pas quoi dire. Il y a finalement quelqu'un que je connais dans ma classe. Mais c'est quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis plus de deux ans. Et en plus, ce n'est pas franchement une fille que je porte dans mon cœur. Fais chier.

Et puis ils nous demandent de nous ranger par classe, parce que c'est trop le bazar. J'ai juste le temps de dire à mes deux amis qu'on se retrouve pour manger.

J'essaye de me fondre dans la masse. On est environ une vingtaine je dirai. Et ils sont tous répartis par petit groupe de deux ou trois. Mais pas moi. Et je ne fais rien pour y changer. Je suis paralysé par la mauvaise année en perspective. Mais j'essaye de n'en rien laisser paraître. Je regarde la scène, avec un air que je veux détaché. Et puis quelqu'un m'appelle. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à... Tayuya. T'avais raison Sas'ke, c'est bien la fille qui était avec nous avant. La même avec des cheveux plus long, et un peu plus de ... formes.

« T'es en 2nde 1 toi aussi Naruto ? »

Yes, elle m'a reconnu !

« Salut Tayuya, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Oui, on est pas resté en contact quand j'ai déménagé. C'est dommage, parce que je t'aimais bien moi...

- Moi aussi t'inquiète, dis-je dans un grand sourire. Et sinon, tu connais du monde dans la classe ?

- Ben, il y a Kin, mais à part ça, c'est pas la joie...

- Kin ? C'est qui ça ?

- Une amie qui était dans mon collège après mon déménagement... Et toi, j'imagine que tu ne connais personne ? »

Nan mais franchement, c'est écrit sur mon front que je suis un gros pommé de la vie ?

« ... Non... je réponds un peu honteux.

- Bah viens avec nous, je vais pas te laisser seul. »

Bonjour, je m'appelle Tatyuya et je viens te sauver la vie.

« Oui ok, je réponds comme si je m'en fichais. »

Elle m'entraîne un peu plus loin dans le groupe des élèves de notre classe et s'arrête à coter d'une brunette. Une brunette aux cheveux très, très longs, et aux yeux noirs. J'imagine que c'est elle Kin.

« Salut ! lance la fille en me regardant.

- Salut ! je réponds sur le même ton.

- Kin, c'est lui, Naruto, le mec dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, explique Tayuya.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris, dit Kin. Alors, tu ne connais pas grand monde ? »

Mais merdeuh, arrêtez de me dire ça !

« Ouais, 'fin non. En fait, je connais du monde, mais on a été séparé, et moi je me retrouve seul. 'Fin seul avec Tayuya quoi. Donc pas trop seul au final. »

Comment faire des phrases débiles bonjour !

Kin me regarde assez bizarrement. Encore une fois, je passe pour un con. Tant pis, elle s'y habituera, surtout si on reste une année dans la même classe. Bon aller, rattrape la situation Naruto !

« Et toi, tu connais beaucoup de monde ?

- Un gars que je connais de vue, Tayuy', et puis toi.

- C'est qui le mec ? »

Je m'en tape sévère. Mais faut combler le vide. Quoique, ça m'intéresse un minimum quand même.

« Le grand roux avec la coiffure étrange, dans le fond du rang. Il s'appelle Jûgo, c'est un redoublant. J'ai un peu entendu parler de lui. Il paraît qu'il n'est pas très sociable, et qu'il s'en ai déjà pris à un prof. Je crois que les élèves en ont peur

- Ils en ont peut-être peur parce qu'il est différent, et parce qu'ils ne le connaissent pas.

- Peut-être, reprit Tayuya. En tous cas moi je l'aime bien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande, curieux.

- C'est parce qu'il est roux. Elle a pas l'habitude de voir des gens comme elle, du coup, elle en profite, dit Kin dans un sourire narquois.

- Oh c'est bon hein, vous allez pas me vanner sur ma couleur de cheveux dès le premier jour !

-Mais on rigooole ! »

La discussion se termine là. Les classes sont appelées. Je regarde vite fait les profs. J'en connais aucun. Logique. On est appelé par une petite prof, brune, les cheveux relevés par une pince. J'ai pas compris son nom. Tant pis, je demanderai aux autres.

N'empêche, je sais toujours pas pourquoi Tayuya a dit qu'elle aimait bien ce type, puisqu'elle ne le connait pas.

* * *

**_Quelques mots pour la fin :_**

Voilà, c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre o/

Bref j'ai rien à dire, à part que j'ai fait la relecture un peu à l'arrache, donc si il y a ds fautes, s'il vous plait, dites-les moi w

Dites-moi aussi si il y a des incohérences, au niveau des temps, parce que c'est sensé être un récit au présent, et j'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire comme ça alors...

Voilà laisser vos impression

Zoubi ~

Sa-chan


	3. Chapitre 2

[Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passe en France, parce que je connais le système scolaire, et pas celui du Japon. Et oui, il y a un Konoha e France. Dans la mienne en tous cas. ]

* * *

**B comme... Bruyants têtus et asociaux ? ****Oui, on parle bien de mes amis.**

On rentre dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers notre classe. Le lycée est en chantier, c'est un truc de malade ! Genre, à certains endroits, il n'y a plus -ou pas encore- de plafond, juste des poutres, la lumière, et le sol de l'étage supérieur. Une partie du bâtiment est condamnée, pour l'instant, et il n'y a pas de vie scolaire, ils squattent dans l'ancien foyer à ce que j'ai compris. Ouais, ben cette année se sera... rustique ?

On monte 3 étages et on arrive devant notre salle. La prof nous fait entrer. Notons que je ne connais toujours pas son nom, bien qu'il ait été dit au moins trois fois. Honte à moi, et à ma mauvaise audition -ou ma mauvaise attention.

On entre dans une salle. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est petite ! Je sais pas si on va réussir à tous tenir dedans... Je jette un coup d'oeil à Tayuya et à Kin, elles sont parties s'asseoir au deuxième rang près de la fenêtre. Bon. Et je me case où moi ? D'un signe, la rousse me fait comprendre qu'il faut que je m'assois derrière elles. Au moins elle ne m'ont pas zappé, c'est un bon point.

Je me cale contre la fenêtre, et j'attends. Et finalement je souffle, car je viens de réaliser que cette année, je ne serai pas seul. Il y a Tayuya, et sa pote, que je vais apprendre à connaître.

Je me demande comment s'en sorte les autres. Pas trop mal j'imagine. Sasuke n'a besoin de personne, alors qu'il connaisse du monde ou pas, ça ne change rien pour lui. Kiba, grâce à ses vacances en colo, il doit connaître quelques personnes. Tenten est entreprenante, elle va de l'avant, elle n'aura pas de mal à s'intégrer. Et Sai... ouais nan, lui j'm'en tape.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la faune de ma classe pour chasser la personne qui s'est incrustée dans mes pensées. Ouais, j'ai bien fait de dire "la faune". J'ai des gens franchement weird dans ma classe. Il y a des gens normaux bien sûr, mais à coté de ça, il y a une fille, elle a les cheveux deg' bruns avec des mèches blondes, maquillée genre pot de peinture, et ça se voit à sa tête qu'elle a redoublée, elle fait plus âgée que moi. Il y a aussi le grand roux très baraqué de tout à l'heure, et un mec, je sais pas d'où il sort celui-là, mais il a une dégaine étrange ! Il porte des vêtements très longs et amples, il a une coupe de cheveux pas possible, et il a gardé ses lunettes de soleil et sa capuche sur la tête. Assez flippant le gars ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

"J'peux m'asseoir là ? me demande un type en me sortant de mon analyse... classale. Ça se dit pas mais je m'en fou.

- Ouais, bien sûr, j'réponds."

Il s'assoit donc. Enfin non, il se laisse plus tomber sur la chaise qu'autre chose en fait. Et il dit rien. La prof, elle, voyant qu'on a tous réussi à trouver une place -chose qui n'était pas gagnée d'avance...- continue de parler.

" Bon et bien, bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas entendu je suis Anko Mitarashi, votre professeure principale. Je suis également votre professeure d'EPS et d'accompagnement personnalisé. Vous êtes ici en 2nde 1, donc une classe de 26 élèves, ce qui est peu pour une classe de votre niveau. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, ensuite je vais vous donner une feuille à remplir, puis, on passera aux emplois du temps et aux professeurs, et enfin, je vous expliquerai le contenu des matières que vous n'aviez pas l'année passée. »

Wah, quel programme enthousiasmant. La prof commence donc à nous distribuer une feuille. Le genre de trucs chiants qu'on se coltine depuis le début du collège. Nom, prénom, date de naissance, ville de résidence, situation parentale, préférence en temps que matière scolaire, activités extra-scolaire, problèmes de santé. Non mais sérieusement, ils peuvent pas se faire passer les feuilles d'un année sur l'autre ? Ça nous ferait gagner pas mal de temps, et ça éviterait de nous mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin.

Uzumaki, Naruto, 10 Octobre, Konoha, Iruka Umino, tuteur, EPS Anglais, badminton, cours de guitare, problèmes de santé : aucun.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Lorsque je relève la tête, je m'aperçois que mon voisin a terminé, et qu'il est appuyé sur sa table, la tête dans les bras. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'engage la conversation. Faut bien se socialiser un peu.

« En fait, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Bien joué, quel tact, franchement, c'est super comme première approche. L'autre relève la tête, réalisant que c'est à lui que je parle. Il me regarde d'un air fatigué, puis se redresse totalement sur sa chaise.

« Shikamaru. Et toi ?

- Naruto ! je réponds dans un sourire. Tu connais beaucoup de monde ici ?

- Deux personnes dans cette classe. Mais je n'ai aucune affinités avec elles, je vois pas l'intérêt d'aller les voir.

- Ah ouais ? C'est qui ? »

Il me montre deux filles dans le fond de la classe, une grande brune, et l'autre, brune aussi, mais plus petite. Elles sont en pleine conversation, et rient. Je croient qu'elles sont en train de parler du mec bizarre avec ses lunettes dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, mais je suis pas sûr.

« Elles sont inintéressantes, puériles et... galères ! me dit Shikamaru.

« Galère. » J'aime bien. C'est drôle comme expression. D'ailleurs, il a pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup des expressions. Sur son visage je veux dire. Il est tout le temps blasé on dirait. Enfin en même temps je dis ça mais je viens de le rencontrer.

« Et toi, tu connais quelqu'un ?

- Oui, Tayuya, on était ensemble pendant une partie du collège, et Kin, qu'elle m'a présenté ce matin.

- On parle de moi ? Dit Tayu en se retournant.

- Il me disais juste qu'il te connaissais.

- Anh je vois. J'imagine qu'il t'a dit qu'il m'adorait et que j'étais son modèle de vie ?

- Niéééé ! je réponds en souriant et en lui donnant une tape sur la tête »

Elle se met à rire, et fait les présentations avec Shikamaru.

Ensuite ça sonne, c'est la pause, je vais pouvoir retrouver les autres. Je me lève, alors que mon voisin reste assis, pas décidé à bouger de sa place.

« Tu descends pas ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie de m'embêter à chercher mes amis, et puis après il faudra remonter, c'est trop fatigant.

- Bah descends avec moi, t'auras à chercher personne comme ça ! »

Et je lui fais un nouveau sourire quand je le vois soupirer, dire un « galère » et se lever.

Arrivés en bas, j'aperçois Kiba, que j'appelle.

« Bah tu vois, t'as survécu !

- Oh c'est bon hein, commence pas.

- Je te taquine, c'est tout ! il dit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, geste auquel je réponds par un grognement.

- Kiba, tu nous présente pas ? demande une blonde à côté de lui.

- Naruto, je te présente Ino, elle est dans ma classe et elle était en colo avec moi cette été. L'autre fille, c'est Sakura, elle est aussi dans ma classe »

Elles me sourient et me font un signe de la main, et je réponds de la même façon.

« Lui, c 'est Naruto, un de mes plus proches amis depuis... Depuis quand déjà ?

- Depuis la maternelle mon gros !

- Oui voilà, je me coltine ce boulet depuis la maternelle.

- Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeais ! je réplique en lui envoyant un coup dans les côtes. »

Puis je me retourne vers Shika pour le présenter, mais à peine je tourne la tête pour le laisser parler que la blonde, Ino, lui saute au cou, littéralement.

« Ok, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de le présenter !

- Non c'est pas la peine, On était tous les trois dans le même collège. Ino et Shika sont comme des frères et sœurs, m'explique la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. En fait, il est où Sasuke ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu. Ni Tenten d'ailleurs, ils doivent être encore en haut »

Quelques instants plus tard, on doit de nouveau aller en cours, la pause étant finie. On s'installe dans un silence... étrange on va dire. Tout le monde semble regarder mon voisin, sans que je ne comprenne. Lorsque je lui demande, il me dit juste de laisser les gens faire, et qu'il s'en fiche.

L'explication de la prof, ou plutôt sa longue tirade reprend. Et elle nous donne enfin notre emploie du temps. Comme tout le monde, je le lis attentivement. Après tout, c'est un peu ce qui va dicter nos journées jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il pue la chiasse.

Nan mais sans rire, il est vraiment catastrophique.

Sérieux, des emplois du temps pourris j'en ai eu pleins, mais je crois que celui-là c'est une perle. Je crois que rien que la journée du lundi est une blague. Cours de 8h à 12h, puis, plus rien jusqu'à 16h. En tous cas c'est une mauvaise blague, ça ne me fait pas rire.

« Galèèère... souffle discrètement mon voisin.

- De quoi ?

- Tu as vu la journée du lundi ? »

Ok, là j'ai deux choix. Soit je reste le jeune idiot positif que j'étais avant, soit je dis ce que je pense.

« Vois les choses du bon côté, au moins on a notre après-midi, et puis on ne fini jamais à 18h !

- Mouais. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le prendre comme toi moi.

- T'inquiète, ça va être cool ! »

J'essaye de me faire le plus convaincant possible, mais vu la manière de laquelle il soupire, j'y arrive pas.

Ensuite, on reçoit le nom des profs. Et là je pense que je vais péter un câble.

« Français : Kakashi Hatake

Maths : Asuma Sarutobi

Anglais LV1 : Kotetsu Hagane

Espagnol LV2 : Izumo Kamizuki

Italien LV3 : Genma Shiranui

Histoire & Géographie : Kurenaï Yûhi

Physique-Chime : Orochimaru

SVT : Raidô Namaishi

SES : Ebisu

EPS : Anko Mitarashi »

C'est sûr qu'à y regarder comme ça, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et pourtant il y en a un. Il se nomme Kakashi Hatake et c'est mon prof de Français. C'est aussi un ancien professeur du collège où j'étais. C'est aussi un très bon ami de mon tuteur. C'est aussi l'homme que j'ai prié ne pas avoir un jour en temps que professeur pendant quatre ans. C'est un homme dont on dit qu'il est toujours en retard et qu'il donne des contrôles super durs. Et c'est mon prof de français maintenant. C'est abusé, non ?

Je vois Tayuya se retourner tout en me disant : « Tu penses que Hatake c'est le même que celui du collège ? »

Quand elle voit ma mine défaite, je pense qu'elle comprend la réponse.

« Oh la merde. On est mort là. Toutes mes condoléances à tes parents Naru.

- De même pour les tiens Tayu. » Kin et Shikamaru nous regarde sans comprendre, alors Tayuya leur explique.

Kin sort un « oh bah ça commence bien... » tout à fait ironique, alors que Shika lâche un « galère.. »

La prof explique alors rapidement ce qu'est l'accompagnement personnalisé, nouveau cours dont je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt, puis c'est enfin l'heur de manger. Je sors dans les derniers de la classe, et regarde mon portable. 3 nouveaux messages.

« Kiba : On t'attend ds le hall avant d'aller bouffer. Grouille. »

« Ruka : Alors, comment s'est passée ta première matinée de lycéen ? »

Je souris. Trop impatient pour attendre ce soir celui-là. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

« Kiba : BOUGE-TOI ON A FAAAAAAAIIIIMMM ! »

Je prends donc l'initiative d'accélérer. Une fois en bas, on se dépêche d'aller manger. On ne fait pas la queue longtemps, et on se trouve trois places sur une table de... 14 je dirai ? Non mais sans rire, les tables sont vraiment immenses. J'imagine que c'est pour renforcer les liens entre les élèves. Ou alors par souci de places, puisque le self est vraiment tout petit, c'est limite si il y a assez de place entre les chaises pour pouvoir s'installer.

Au moins, ce qu'on mange à l'air pas trop mal. Des frites et du poulet. Étonnant pour un premier jour vous me direz.

Sasuke et Kiba parlent un peu entre eux. Ils font des efforts, je suis content. D'ailleurs, ce premier me demande :

« Et toi Naru, ça va ? On ne t'entend pas.

- Je mange, je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps.

- C'est sûr, ton cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour ça. » Kiba, t'es un connard.

« Connard. »

C'est marrant comme ce que je dis est très souvent ce que je pense.

« C'est bon, je rigole.

- Je sais.

- Nan mais sans dec' Naru, c'est cool pour toi ? »

Ooooh, Sasuke s'inquiète pour moi, c'est mignooon !

« Ben, disons que j'ai un emploi du temps de merde, une classe pas terrible, et Kakashi Hatake comme prof de français, mais ouais c'est cool !

- Mais t'inquiète paaaaas, tu vas t'y faaaaaaire... ! »

Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral Kiba, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

Une fois le repas terminé, on se lève et quitte les tables. On pose nos plateaux sur les tapis roulants à côté des cuisines, quand quelqu'un se met à parler.

« Salut Sasuke ! »

Je me retourne et aperçois un cuisinier, ou bien un plongeur, je ne sais pas. Il porte une blouse comme tout le personnel du lycée, mais en plus il porte un masque. Non, ce n'est pas une blague. L'homme en face de nous qui nous fait des signes porte bien un masque orange qui dissimule la quasi totalité son visage, si bien qu'on ne peut voir que ses yeux. Sasuke l'ignore magistralement et continue son chemin.

« Tu le connais ? je demande à mon ami.

- Oui.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est pas important.

- … D'accooord... »

En tous cas il avait pas l'air très content de le voir.

On sort donc du self, et Sasuke arbore une mine pensive, presque contrariée. Pour changer j'ai envie de dire.

Dehors, on se pose sur la pelouse devant le bâtiment, comme tout le monde quoi. En même temps il fait bon, ce serait bête d'aller s'enfermer. Ensuite, Shikamaru, les deux filles de ce matin, et un autre garçon, assez grassouillet viennent s'installer avec nous. Shika s'allonge et s'endort presque automatiquement, les filles parlent avec Sasuke et Kiba, alors j'entame la discution avec avec l'autre garçon que je soupçonne être celui dont Shika m'a parlé ce matin. On va bien voir.

« Dis, c'est toi Chôji ? »

Waou, quel tact, je m'étonne moi-même.

« Euh oui... Comment tu sais ?

- Il m'a un peu parlé de toi ce matin, je dis en désignant Shikamaru.

- Oh, et il t'a dit quoi ?

- Bah, rien de spécial, juste que tu étais la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu avoir dans sa classe, et qu'il était deg. 'Fin non, il a dit que c'était...

- Ouais, galère, je sais, il dit dans un grand sourire. »

Sourire que je lui rends. Je le vois se retourner vers Shika en lui donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule, et en lui disant un truc dans le genre ''Bah alors, t'étais déçu que je sois pas dans ta classe ? C'est mignon, ça me touche tu sais.'' Il se tourne et s'allonge sur le ventre, je crois qu'il a rougi. Ils sont délirants. 'Fin on dirait quoi.

On continue de parler, et puis, déjà, ça sonne. J'ai juste _pas du tout_ envie d'aller en cours. Non mais sérieux quoi, ils nous donnent deux heures de pause, qu'on passe à manger et à se reposer au soleil, et ils pensent qu'on va revenir de nous-mêmes en cours ? Grosse blague, non ? Mais bon, tout le monde se lève alors je fais de même. J'ai dit tout le monde ? Ah, pardon. Mon cher voisin de classe reste tranquillement allongé. Je me plante devant lui, en lui cachant le soleil, et il grogne. Ce mec est sûrement un ours. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever, et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de classe.

Arrivés en haut,on nous informe que notre prof d'Histoire n'est pas là, et ne sera pas là pendant toute la semaine. Ça commence bien, la première heure de cours de l'année n'est même pas assurée, Iru' va encore gueuler contre l'Éducation Nationale et son organisation dé coup, on redescend sous les grognements de Shikamaru qui se plaint d'avoir monté trois étages pour rien. C'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'on ai pas cours, comme ça on peut encore se reposer. Et se dire qu'on le fait pendant que les autres travaillent surtout, c'est ça le mieux.

Le temps passe assez vite et on remonte en cours. On a espagnol. _Joie_ ! De toutes les matières ça doit être celle que je déteste le plus. Avec la physique. Mais ça ça compte pas, parce qu'honnêtement, qui aime la physique ?! Les profs de physiques, ma question est débile. C'est un truc que j'ai jamais compris ça, comment tu peux te réveiller un jour et te dire « Plus tard, je ferai prof de physique ! » Ces profs doivent être déchirés au LSD, parce que sinon c'est pas possible.

Enfin bref, on a une heure d'espagnol, mais au moins, après on aura fini. Oui, on vient de commencer et j'en ai déjà marre, j'assume. On rentre, et le prof écrit son nom au tableau. Izumo Kamizuki. C'est donc ce personnage qui va nous enseigner l'une des matières les plus détestables au monde jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Bon, pourquoi pas.

Le mec en lui même n'a pas l'air trop chiant, et heureusement, parce que sinon ça aurait été horrible. Peut-être qu'il me fera aimer cette matière, qui sait ? Nan je rigole, c'est pas possible.

L'heure se passe tranquillement, rien d'intéressant à raconter. Les cours quoi.

Je me dépêche d'aller devant le lycée, pour être sûr que Sasu' ne partira pas sans moi. Parce que oui, même si je lui ai dit de m'attendre, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il le fasse. C'est méchant, mais c'est lui quoi.

Heureusement il n'était pas encore parti. Sur le chemin, on parle peu, voir pas du tout. Cette première journée nous a littéralement achevés. Mais demain on pourra se reposer, on commence à 10h parce que ce sera la rentrée des autres lycéens je crois. Je me demande si son frère sera là. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, ni quel âge il a. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. A chaque fois que je le questionne sur son frère, Sasu se braque et s'énerve pour une raison inconnue. 'Fin c'est ce qu'il faisait avant, du coup j'ai arrêté de lui en parler. Mais ça me dérange de ne pas savoir. Ça me donne l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Ce qui est le cas, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre.

Sasuke tourne pour rentrer chez lui, et je continue mon chemin, avec mes écouteurs. Stay The Night, de Green Day. Nickel.

J'arrive chez moi, et à peine je passe la porte qu'Iruka me pose trois mile questions. Je n'exagère même pas.

Iruka, c'est mon tuteur. Il s'occupe de moi depuis la mort de mes parents. Il avait 17 ans, et moi 6. On était jeunes tous les deux, mais c'était la seule personne qui me restait, alors le juge n'a rien dit. On s'en sort plutôt pas mal, même si il a dû faire des sacrifices. Plus de travail, moins de détente, plus de responsabilités. Je sais bien qu'au début je n'étais pas un cadeau. Je ne le suis toujours pas. En fait, je suis un cadeau empoisonné, celui dont personne de veut. Je le sais, même si il ne le dit pas. Il est gentil avec moi. Un père poule, celui que je n'ai plus.

Je me reprends et réponds à toutes ses questions. Et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de l'appeler ce midi. Oups. Je lui explique tout. Ma classe, mon emploi du temps, Sasuke et Kiba, et surtout, Kakashi.

« Dis-moi, tu savais que j'allais l'avoir en prof ?

- Non, Naru', j'en savais rien. Mais tu sais, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose finalement...

- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles là ? Bien sûr que c'est une mauvaise chose ! Il va te faire un rapport détaillé de tout ce que je fais en cours. Je vais être comme fliqué, c'est affreux !

- De toute façon tu n'as rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Piégé. Il est fort ce mec, très fort.

« Non je n'ai rien à cacher, mais c'est juste pas agréable comme situation.

- Bon, écoute. On va voir comment se passe le premier cours de français, et après, on avisera, OK ?

- Mouais... »

* * *

_Quelques mots pour la fin :_

_Voilà, deuxième chapitre enfin posté, j'ai eu du mal à le finir celui-là. Je le trouve un peu trop long comparé à ce qu'il s'y passe mais bon... A vous de me dire !_

_Ensuite, le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant je pense..._

_Merci de donner votre avis !_

_(Et pour les fautes et les incohérences, je fais un mea culpa...)_

_Zoubi~_


End file.
